spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeover!
Takeover! is the pilot episode for Dutchman's Crew and is the first episode of Season 1. Cast * Every main character Transcript (Shows Bikini Bottom being enslaved by the Dutchman) Dutchman: mwahahaha! My plan worked! Crew member 1: sure was a great plan, boss! Crew member 2: yep! Dutchman: You said it! Being the ruler of Bikini Bottom is great! Crew member 3: Say, boss, what should we do with these 3? (Pans to Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward frozen) Dutchman: keep them frozen! I want no other rebels against the leader! Narrator: How did this all happen? Why are they frozen? When can i retire from this stupid job? It all happened a few hours ago... (Flashback effect) Dutchman: man, it sure is boring sailing all alone. Crew member 1: you said it. Dutchman: i haven't terrified the sea in a thousand years! Maybe i should get back to it! (sails to Bikini bottom) Dutchman: beware! It is i, the ominous flying dutchman!!!! Bottomite: did you hear something? Other bottomite: hear what? Bottomite: me neither. Dutchman: why aren't they fearing me?! Crew member 1: face it, boss, you're too old for this. Dutchman: too old? 2560 years isnt that old! Crew member 1: it is. Dutchman: phooey. If only there was some way to scare everyone! Crew member 1: you could try to enslave everyone Dutchman: Quiet!!!! Im thinking! What if... I enslaved everybody! Crew member 1: how do you plan to do that, boss? Dutchman: i don't know... Oo! I know! (Ominus smoke clouds fly over Bikini bottom) Dutchman: Bow down to your new leader! (Bottomites keep walking) Dutchman: i said bow down! Bottomite: yeah, and why? Dutchman: (zaps bottomite with lazer and transforms him into a ghost) because i can do that! (Bottomites flee in terror) (Cuts to Spongebob's yard) Spongebob: sure is foggy. Patrick: you said it. Squidward: what is the meaning of this fog?! Spongebob: gee, i dont know, squidward. Patrick: (points towards Dutchman) maybe he's resoib Sb and squidward: Fl...fl...fl... FLYING DUTCHMAN!!!! (Dutchman turns to face them) Dutchman: what do we have here? Why it's me old crew! Prepare to be enslaved! (Sb Patrick and Squidward run behind Squidward's house) Spongebob: this is super bad! Squidward: i have a permanent fear of ghosts after what happened that one night! Patrick: we need to stop them! Spongebob: but how?! Dutchman: (offscreen) i seeee youuuuuu! Patrick: oh no he seeeees us! (They all run to sandy's treedome while the Dutchman tries to enslave them) Spongebob: sandy! Sandy! Sandy: (walks out holding a ghost gun) stay back ghosts! (Shoots squidward) Oh it's you. Spongebob: we need to stop him! Sandy: if we're gonna do that we need to form an alliance! Spongebob: maybe plankton will help! (Cuts to Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward knocking at Plankton's door) Plankton: (walks out of the door holding a gun) stand back ghosts! (Shoots squidward) oh. It's you. Spongebob: listen plankton! We are forming an alliance to stop the dutchman and his crew! Plankton: hmmm.. Im in. Squidward: now let's go back to my house. (Cuts to them at squid's house) Spongebob: it will take a while but we will stop them! (Cuts to the dutchman laughing) Spongebob: We just need a plan... Dutchman: (evil laughter) no one can stop me now! Dutchman: (faces towards the house) what do we haaave here? (Shoots laser at Sb, Patrick, and Squidward and freezes them. He pulls them closer) Plankton: no! Dutchman: muahahaha! No one will stop me now! Plankton: we need to get new members if we're gonna get them back! Sandy: hmmmm....Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Pilots Category:SquidSponge